


The Coldstone Thing™️

by capn_fuzzy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Developing Relationship, Feeding Kink, Fluff, Homesickness, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Victor is thirsty af, based on the cold stone collab from a couple years ago, slight belly kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capn_fuzzy/pseuds/capn_fuzzy
Summary: Victor works at an ice cream shop that Yuuri frequents, and he treats him for his birthday.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	The Coldstone Thing™️

**Author's Note:**

> idk this is just. Incredibly self-indulgent and I wasn't originally planning on posting it but I wrote it specifically for Yuuri's birthday so here we are.

Yuuri blushed, feeling his shirt ride up with each step and wishing that he could stop for a moment to fix it. But the sidewalk was a little too crowded to justify stopping, and he knew that pulling his shirt down wouldn't do any good unless his hands were free to keep it held in place, but with his laptop bag in one hand and a Starbucks cup in the other, he couldn't very well do that either. All he could do was thank his lucky stars that it wasn't too cold; the weather was surprisingly mild for late November. He finally made it to the ice cream shop, which was blessedly empty save for the familiar, smiling face behind the counter.

“Yuuri, hi!” Victor beamed as he walked in. Yuuri returned the smile as he found his favorite corner booth and sat his things down, and Victor's eyes didn't stray from the inch or so of skin exposed between the hem of Yuuri's snug t-shirt and the waistband of his jeans. He'd watched Yuuri put on a considerable amount of weight since they had met at the beginning of the semester, and _God_ did it look great on him.

Okay, so maybe Victor had done more than just watch. He liked to think that he was partially responsible for the soft belly straining against Yuuri's shirt, giving him a free scoop or adding extra toppings to his order almost every time he visited. Yuuri never seemed to mind either, always giving him a grateful smile, and the one time he mentioned paying for the extra treats, Victor asked only for his phone number.

“Hi Victor,” Yuuri replied, finally tugging at his shirt down as he approached the counter. The gesture did a little bit to cover him, but as soon as he let go of the hem of the shirt, it popped back up a little. “Sorry, I guess this shirt shrank in the wash. I haven't had it for that long,” he said.

“No worries,” Victor said, grinning and hoping that he wasn't being too obvious as he glanced at Yuuri's exposed tummy. “Happy birthday, by the way.” He wasn't sure what reaction he was expecting from Yuuri—a flustered giggle or blushing, maybe—but what he got was a slight, sad smile. “Is everything all right?” he asked.

“Mmm, yeah,” Yuuri sighed. “It's just...since I came to Detroit I've always felt a little homesick on my birthday, is all. The 29th was actually yesterday back home, and I got to FaceTime with my family, which was nice, but...”

“But it's not quite the same,” Victor finished, nodding. “I completely understand. I still feel the same way on my birthday, too. And I know it won't cure your homesickness completely, but I'd like to make you something special.” He gestured to the variety of ice cream flavors in the display case. “Do you have any requests?”

Yuuri perked up a little, looking at his choices. “Well...you know all of my favorites,” he said, looking from the glass case up to Victor and back again. “Why don't you surprise me?”

Victor winked. “I can do that. Go sit down in your booth and I'll bring it out to you, birthday boy.”

Yuuri blushed and headed back to the table in the corner where he'd sat his coffee and bag. He slid his laptop out of its case and carefully sat it on the table in front of him, waking it from sleep mode and opening up the paper he was working on for his history final. He managed to get a few paragraphs typed out when he saw Victor approaching out of the corner of his eye, carrying a tray with an impressively-sized ice cream sundae on it, complete with all of Yuuri's favorite toppings and heaps of whipped cream.

“Victor, that's...wow, thank you,” he said, sliding his laptop to the side to make room. “Do you really think I can eat all this though?”  
“Why? Are you saying you need my help? Because I wouldn't mind lending a hand,” Victor teased, handing Yuuri a spoon and sitting across from him. “I don't get a lot of customers around this time of day, but if someone comes in I'll go to the counter,” he said, noticing Yuuri's concerned look. “Go ahead and enjoy, you deserve it.”

Yuuri nodded and scooped a heaping bite of ice cream onto his spoon and wrapped his lips around it, his face immediately lighting up. He took another bite, and another, making Victor chuckle at his sudden enthusiasm. “Victor, this is so good, thank you!” he beamed, licking his lips before going in for a bite generously covered in whipped cream.

“Careful not to eat too fast, or you'll get brain freeze,” Victor said with a wink. The bell on the front door jingled, signaling that another customer had entered, and he reluctantly stood up. “I'll be right back. Feel free to take your time on that.”

~~

Yuuri was both surprised and impressed with himself that he had managed _this_ much of the sundae, with only a few semi-solid bites and a puddle of cream left. He was starting to feel a little full, but didn't want the rest of the ice cream to go to waste, so he found that it went down more easily when he took his time. Just when he thought about setting his spoon down, Victor returned to his booth.

“Wow, you really must have liked it,” he said as he sat down. “You look like you're getting a little full though. Need to take a break?”  
Yuuri blushed and nodded, idly stirring the melted mixture in the bowl with his spoon. “I'm going to try to finish it, but...when you said you'd help out, what exactly did you mean? Like, you wanted to share it? Because I probably should have saved you a little more, sorry...”  
Victor chuckled and shook his head. “Oh, no. I appreciate the offer, but I'm actually lactose intolerant, so I don't eat ice cream myself. What I meant by helping out was...if you were okay with it of course, maybe letting me feed you some of it? Or...” he hesitated, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit. “If you'd rather finish it yourself, I could sit beside you and rub your belly for you? It might help make more room...”

Yuuri almost dropped his spoon into the puddle of ice cream in his bowl. “I-I, um...” He looked down, tugging at his shirt that had ridden up a bit again, covering his slightly bloated stomach. “That...that would be okay,” he finally said. “You coming over here, I mean.” He slid over in his seat to make room beside him for Victor, then waited for him to join him on the same side of the booth. Yuuri wasn't dumb; he'd noticed Victor's lingering glances at his expanding waistline, and while it might have made him self-conscious at first, he had to admit he had begun to like the attention. And there might have been a small part of him that knew how snug this shirt was on him when he got dressed this morning, and that same part of him might have wanted to show off a little...

“Thank you,” he said, grinning at Victor as he sat back down. “I think I'm ready to keep going. Do you want me to...?” He made a motion to lift up his shirt, but Victor put his hand over Yuuri's and shook his head.

“I'll take care of this. You just finish your ice cream, _da?_ ” he asked, smiling when Yuuri nodded. He started to dip his spoon in the dish again, but most of it was so melted by this point that it was almost entirely liquid, so he licked the spoon clean and set it down on the table, instead lifting the bowl with both hands to his lips. Victor, meanwhile, slowly slid his hand up Yuuri's tight shirt and rubbed slow, gentle circles into his taut belly. He managed to work a few soft whimpers out of Yuuri as he drank the rest of his sundae, and the noises sent a shiver down his spine. He felt for the most sensitive spots as he continued to rub, finding that the sides and lower curve seemed to get the biggest reactions out of him. Yuuri slowly tipped the dish further back until he'd practically licked it clean too, and he put it down as well before leaning back against the leather seat with a content sigh.

“You don't have to stop,” he said quietly as Victor's movements slowed. “Feels really good, keep going...please?”

Victor nodded and continued, even turning to the side a little so that he could reach with both hands. He'd managed to work Yuuri's shirt up to his ribs and he could see his belly on full display now, the subtle curve just slightly more prominent than when he'd entered the shop. “You're so cute like this,” he commented. “I've thought so for a while, since I started noticing you, um...coming to visit me more often.” He didn't want to call direct attention to Yuuri's weight gain, in case it was something he was sensitive about.

“Oh, I probably would have gotten chubby anyway,” Yuuri said with a laugh. “I actually gain weight really easily. But you definitely had a hand in it, sneaking me all those extra scoops for free. And I've noticed you looking...” He sighed again as Victor's palm pressed against a particularly sensitive spot. “And this was a really nice birthday present, especially the massage. I've kind of wanted this for a while...”

Victor's touch faltered a bit, but he still didn't stop. “Is that so?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, and he grinned, even as he saw another customer outside approaching the shop door. He hesitated for a moment before getting up. “In that case, my shift ends in a few hours, if you'd like to pick up where we left off...I'd like to treat you to dinner.”


End file.
